


Happy idiots

by vocalunitjisoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love is in the Air, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalunitjisoo/pseuds/vocalunitjisoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those were the right words to say and it slipped through Brett's lips so naturally he knew he was meant to say it to Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy idiots

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, here I come with another briam one-shot !  
> hope you enjoy it, don't hesitate to tell me if there's mistakes  
> luv ya

“Now, breathe out Liam. Slowly, you must feel your lungs emptying.”

Liam listened to the voice, gentle and patient, his eyes closed. He breathed out and then opened his eyes. Just by looking at him, Liam was way calmer. Tonight was another successful full moon.

“You’re getting really good at this, I must admit.”

“Thank you Brett. You helped me a lot.”Liam replied with a small smile, his voice almost a whisper.

Brett smiled and then looked at Liam. The smaller boy had his eyes closed again, his breathe slow and relaxed. Brett could hear his heart beating peacefully; smell the peacefulness and the calm exhaling from Liam’s body.  When he was like that, eyes closed and slightly parted lips, Brett was struck by how young Liam looked –and he damn was-, he was so different than the other werewolves. He was fragile, even if he was strong, and he didn’t deserve all the pain he earned from being a werewolf. Brett may have stared too long because Liam opened his eyes and was now looking at the older boy with wonder. Caught staring, Brett smiled a bit more and got closer to Liam. The younger werewolf waited for it and eventually felt Brett’s soft, full, kissable lips on his. He let out a breathe of satisfaction and kissed back. Since the beginning of the night, he didn’t get to kiss his boyfriend and he missed it already. Brett put a hand on Liam’s lower back to get closer. Liam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and, without breaking the kiss once, he got on Brett’s lap, wrapping his legs around the taller boy’s waist. The kiss was slow, sensual and full of love and care. Brett had his arms wrapped around Liam’s waist, hugging him tight. He could feel the love radiate from his body. He loved Liam so much, even with everything they went through; Liam was still by his side, caring for him. Even after how Brett acted, the younger wolf never left him and Brett was thankful for that.

Feeling his boyfriend not so concentrate anymore, Liam pulled away but stayed close to him.

“Are you okay babe?”Liam was looking at Brett with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking.”Liam hummed and said, “What’s more important than me and that can distract you like that?”

Brett smiled and answered, whispering next to Liam’s ear: “Coach Finstock.”

Liam bursted out laughing and Brett followed him, watching his boyfriend laughing. They were still tangled together when they finally decided to get some snacks and drinks. But Brett didn’t want to let Liam go so he carried him, Liam still having his legs wrapped around the taller werewolf’s waist. The smaller beta’s parents –well, mother and stepfather but it’s the same for him- were sleeping, so they needed to be as discreet as possible. Well, as possible as it is when you’re carrying a big baby and that, despite your height, you can’t see anything in front of you. Anyway, Brett was laughing like an idiot and Liam was trying not to make too much noise but it was hard, seeing Brett trying to find his way through the corridor. When they finally got to the kitchen, Brett sat Liam on the counter, still laughing and kissing his boyfriend. Used to coming in this house, Brett knew where to find the well-deserved food. He took out a box of cookies, sliced bread and Nutella.

This night, they were the kids they should have been. Not the werewolves, with the weight of a town to protect on their shoulders. They were laughing, kissing, eating without once caring about whether it was healthy or not.

 

They were happy idiots.

 

While eating a cookie, Brett looked at his boyfriend again. The taller boy was not one that gets emotional or anything, always keeping his feelings deep in his heart, where no one would discover them. But Liam did this thing that changed the way he act. Liam cared, and still does. Amongst everything, Brett was so thankful to have him by his side. Sure, it didn’t start perfectly but he always knew he was bonded to Liam, werewolf or not, though at first he didn’t want to have anything to do with the smaller boy. And now that they shared the same feelings, the older boy knew that his life was complete. As cheesy as it sounds, Brett did really feel this way towards Liam. He knew nothing would happen to any of them because whenever there was a danger, they kept an eye on each other, making sure that nothing would separate them. Another thing that made Brett really happy was that he transferred at Beacon Hills High to be with Liam and that brought them closer than they could ever be. Plus there was the fact that Scott’s and Satomi’s pack where helping each other, so they were always together now. And that’s everything Brett could ask for, being with his little caring, loving, cute and sexy puppy-werewolf of a boyfriend.

 

“I love you”

 

Liam stopped laughing when he heard the words. He looked up to Brett, who was smiling softly, staring at Liam with all the love he had for the boy. Brett came closer to the smaller wolf and kissed him gently. He pulled away when he felt tears on Liam’s cheeks. Indeed, Liam was crying, a big smile on his face. Brett didn’t have the time to pull away too far before Liam took his face and crashed his lips on his boyfriend’s once again. He kissed him with all he had and was the one to pull away this time. With a big smile and tears still straining down his cheeks, he said the words.

 

“I love you too, Brett Talbot”

 

Brett looked at Liam in the eyes and wiped the tears from the boy’s cheeks and kissed him on the forehead, and then on the nose, the cheeks, the chin and finally the lips, making Liam giggle. Now that he said the words that came out perfectly naturally, he wanted to show him how much he loved him. That’s why he lifted him off the counter, made the way back to his room without hesitation and lied Liam down on the bed, staying over him. He knew they couldn’t do anything on a full moon, because even if Liam was mastering the meditation, it was still too soon to risk something, moreover the parents were here. But that didn’t prevent him from kissing the life out of his boyfriend, sucking at his lips and his skin, tracing ways on Liam’s skin with soft, slow kisses, almost like caresses. The younger boy’s moans were so hot and cute and enjoyable that Brett reconsidered if he was able to get him a bit messy but he knew this would end badly. Liam must have felt that he wasn’t ready enough to do that during a full moon because, as much as he enjoyed it, he asked Brett to stop. The blonde didn’t think twice and lied down next to his boyfriend, sliding under the blankets. Liam switched off the lights and snuggled in Brett’s arms, feeling warm during this cold night of November.

Before drifting into sleep, Liam looked up to Brett, who had his eyes closed and kissed him on his chin, the only place reachable from where he was. Without opening his eyes, Brett lowered his head and Liam placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled and looked at Brett one more time before closing his eyes.

 

“Good night Brett, I love you”

 

“‘Night Li, love you too”


End file.
